<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taeyongs' room by yukkueri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589450">Taeyongs' room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri'>yukkueri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Yutae [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Damn.. Is Taeyong THAT big? Huh.. I underestimated his size-“Johnny whispered in amusement.</p><p>Doyoung placed his index finger towards Johnny as they continued to eavesdrop the conversation....<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Doyoung heard a rather.. interesting conversation going in Taeyongs' room between him and Yuta...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong &amp; Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Yutae [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taeyongs' room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey i posted again :D<br/>anyways how are you guys?</p><p>idek what this is 😂😂 hope ya like it?</p><p>i hope y'all have a happy reading ❤<br/> i apologize for grammar and spelling errors, i hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dammit! It won’t fucking fit!”</p><p>Taeyongs’ groan was heard by the residents of  NCT127s’ dorm. Doyoung, who was planning to knock and gave him a piece of his mind for bothering his afternoon nap immediately stopped dead in his tracks..</p><p>What the hell was he doing..?</p><p>“It does fit! You just have to force it in!” </p><p>Yutas’ voice echoed in a whined, replying to Taeyong on whatever they were doing behind the doors. </p><p>Doyoung pressed his lips into a thin line, taking a step back before looking to his left and onto his right. He pressed his ear against the door, wanting to hear more of the… interesting conversation.</p><p>“If I force it in, you’re the one going to end up crying. Can’t have that, can we?” Taeyong replied in a mocking manner.</p><p>He could hear Yuta grumbling.</p><p>“Fuck, it’s so tight!” Taeyong groaned and Doyoung immediately backed away from the door, his face crimson red before stepping into Johnnys’ and Hyucks’ room.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>“What’s up with you? This is a sudden.” Johnny looked up from his laptop, eyeing Doyoung on the edge of his bed. </p><p>“Are you hearing this shit?” Doyoung said, narrowing his eyes down the hallway.</p><p>“I do.”Johnny hummed,”I’m hearing your bullshit.” He snorted at his own reply before Doyoung responded by throwing one of his plushies onto his face.</p><p>“I’m being serious. There’s something happening in Taeyongs’ room and I don’t think it’s appropriate for anyone to hear.”</p><p>Johnny set his laptop aside and gave Doyoung a look. </p><p>“So…? Why do you suddenly care? Isn’t it like a part of his privacy?”</p><p>“I’m saving our innocent ears." Doyoung crossed his arms and sighed.</p><p>He continued to hiss at Johnny before Hyuck interrupted them</p><p>“Hey, what’s up with Taeyong hyung?”Hyuck entered the room, only in his towel before reaching out for his hoodie and shorts on his bed.</p><p>“What? Did you hear anything going on in his room?” Doyoung said, setting his attention fully onto the younger.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>“Shut the fuck up.” Doyoung whispered when Johnny and Hyuck decided to join him in eavesdropping on whatever Yuta and Taeyong were doing inside.</p><p>“Ngh.. Fuck- Yuta, it’s too tight!”</p><p>“You said it’ll fit!”</p><p>“Dammit, can I pull out?”</p><p>“No! You’re going to rip it apart- Ow! Stop that! My ass hurts, dickhead!”</p><p>Both Doyoung and Hyuck turn towards each other in complete horror of what they just heard.</p><p> “Damn.. Is Taeyong THAT big? Huh.. I underestimated his size-“Johnny whispered in amusement.</p><p>Doyoung placed his index finger towards Johnny as they continued to eavesdrop the conversation..</p><p>“Geez, why’d you ask me to do it?” Taeyong complained, “Why didn’t  you go ask someone else?”</p><p>“I’m not asking anyone else, Taeyong. Besides, we’ve been doing this for years now. I can’t go ask someone else all of a sudden.”<br/>They heard thumping and shuffling on the other side.</p><p>“You can’t force it- Taeyong!” Yuta gasped. “Fuck, my hips hurt” He whined.</p><p>“You know I’ll be rough and yet here you are, on your knees.”</p><p>They heard Yuta let out a pained yell and Doyoung was ready to turn the doorknob before both Johnny and Hyuck stopped him.</p><p>“Lower down your voice, everyone can hear you.” Taeyong said, “Geez, you’re never this loud..”</p><p>More thumping sounds..</p><p>“Taeyong, be gentle! I didn’t- Taeyong!”</p><p>“We could’ve used lube. It’ll go smoothly.” Taeyong chuckled</p><p>“Very funny, we’re NOT using lube!”</p><p>Johnny snorted, “Yuta is freaky..” Which he earned himself a slap on the arm from Doyoung.</p><p>Yutas’ little screams were heard. Johnny and Doyoung continued their.. activity (?) and Hyuck dashed away to the others with the “news”</p><p>He couldn’t believe he’s hearing this with his own ears. He’s been joking a lot about them like this but he never would’ve thought that he would hear this with his own ears.</p><p>His face became red before he dashed into the dining area, where he could see the others enjoying their meal. “What’s up with you..?” Mark questioned, startled by Haechans’ sudden entrance.<br/>“Hey, guys..”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>“Why did you invite them?!” Doyoung hissed when Haechan returned with the others.</p><p>“Oh come on, bunny. We wouldn’t want to miss this.” Jaehyun commented.”So what are they doing now?” Jungwoo asked, trying to listen through the door.</p><p>“We just hear some shuffling sounds.. it seems like they’re still on it..” Doyoung responded</p><p>“Damn.. It’s so tight..Ah..”</p><p>“Hurry up! If it’s too tight for you then pull out!”</p><p>“Shut up, Yuta. I’m actually getting comfortable.. feels good too.” Taeyong hummed in delight. They were surprised when they heard a loud thump against the wall.</p><p>“Dammit, Taeyong! Move!”</p><p>“Hey! I was trying to get comfortable in this position..”</p><p>Taeil, who was actually uninterested in Taeyongs’ and Yutas’ activity, immediately pushed his way to the door when he heard Yutas’ stressed and pained yell.</p><p>He can’t just let Taeyong get his way that easily with Yuta! It’s his responsibility to make Yuta feel safe and comfortable and whatever Taeyong was doing to Yuta has already angered him.</p><p>“Lee fucking Taeyong don’t you-“  Taeils’ speech was immediately cut off when Jaehyun covered his mouth, with Mark and Jungwoo grabbing his arms to make sure he doesn’t rip the door apart.</p><p>“Calm down, Hyung. Wait until Taeyong hyung is done. You can beat him up after they’re done doing this. We’ll make sure of it.” Jungwoo commented, "..And we'll help you with it, he won't get away with this! No worries!" Haechan added, in hopes of calming down the fuming Taeil.</p><p>Wow.. Seems like they were right, the smaller they are, the lesser space they have to store their anger..Well, for Taeil it was protectiveness..</p><p>Listening to Jungwoo and Haechan, Taeil decided to take a deep breath and wait for them to finish.. He’s already planning on what to do.</p><p>“Hey, don’t be so tense.”</p><p>“I’m not?? Just pull it out already!” Yuta sighed, “Slowly, Taeyong. Or it’ll rip.”</p><p>With this, both Mark and Jungwoo loosen their grips on Taeil and looked at each other. Jaehyun on the other hand decided that taking his hands off Taeils’ mouth wasn’t a good idea to do yet.</p><p>“D-Don’t pull it roughly! I-It’s going to rip!”</p><p>“It won’t, trust me.”</p><p>…</p><p>“T-TAEYONG IT RIPPED!!!!”</p><p>“WHAT?!?!?!”</p><p>With that, Taeil struggled in Marks’ and Jungwoos’ grip before kicking down Taeyongs’ door.</p><p>“LEE FUCKING TAEYONG I WILL FUCKING- Huh?”</p><p>They all stared at both Yuta and Taeyong, who was fully clothed and a pair of pants in Yutas’ hands.</p><p>“W-what..?” Doyoung managed to blurt out.</p><p>This was confusing…</p><p>“What the fuck did you do to Yuta?!” Taeil yelled out, startling all of them.</p><p>Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows, “Do what to Yuta…..? What..?”</p><p>“We all heard it, Yong. The whole conversation about lube.. the tightness.. that whole thing. What was that about huh?” Johnny cut in, holding Taeils’ shoulder so he wouldn’t attack and throw Taeyong out the 10th floor.</p><p>It became quiet…</p><p>…</p><p>“Pftttt… AHAHAHAHAHAHA-“</p><p>Taeil wanted to smack both of their heads for laughing on a very inappropriate time. The others joined in and copied Taeils’ expression, serious amd intimidating.</p><p>“Look, we didn’t do anything.. We were just trying out these pants Yuta bought yesterday.” Taeyong hummed, “They didn’t fit us well.. It was too small and tight.”</p><p>“H-how about the position and the lube thing?! Explain that!” </p><p>“We were trying to get comfortable on the bed.. and the lube thing was a joke, the pants were stuck on Taeyongs’ skinny ass leg..He even ripped mine.” Yuta pouted and showed the ripped pants in his hands.</p><p>“All this time.. It was about trying out some pants..?” Taeil asked, “Yeah pretty much.” Both Yuta and Taeyong replied. </p><p>“The whole hype was about pants.. I literally thought.. I need some rest...” Doyoung said, leaving the room along with Jaehyun. </p><p>The others left too, not wanting to stay and create a more awkward atmosphere. </p><p>Taeil was glad.. Yuta wasn’t hurt..<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Both Yuta and Taeyong lay down on bed, letting out their relieved sighed. “So are we not going to tell them..?’</p><p>“Nah, let’s just stick on the pants story.” </p><p>They both started grinning mischievously at each other. “So continue?”</p><p>“Hell yes.”</p><p>So… what were they actually doing..?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hm.. so what did they actually do...?</p><p>thank you for reading!! 😂❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>